Alex Teach
by blackwolf828
Summary: This is the story of Alex Teach, a character that I had made for roleplay out of the SC universe originally before turning him into my own character with his own universe, but I don't have the new version with the new universe I built around him available to put up on here so fanfiction version it is.


Chapter 1

I stood silently on a ridge, in my heavily modified Dominion Hostile Environment Suit, watching as a Dominion Strike Force marched slowly across the valley floor towards the Blood Moon rebel base that was built into the wall of the valley. The strike force was comprised of 100 Dominion Marines, 20 Marauders, 10 Goliaths, and 4 Siege Tanks, the rebels stood no chance. My comm unit beeped once and I put on the suits mask, so it would prevent my voice from being heard, and spoke "Go ahead Jule."  
"Alex, I'm picking up 5 Psi readings in the area, looks like they have Ghosts watching over them."  
"Sounds like this will be fun then."

"Just try not to die," Jule said, and the comm went dead. I unslung my Pulse rifle, clicked off the safety, and felt the hum of energy flow through the gun. My Radioactive Green eyes turned gold, I began searching the area for the closest psionic presence, activated my suit's cloak, and started off in the direction of the Ghost.

I leaped down and rolled behind a boulder as bullets flew past where I was standing seconds ago. I stood up as 4 other Ghosts appeared around me; all with their C-20A rifles aimed at me, and a 5th Ghost appeared in front of me, just out of striking distance. "Hello again, Alex Teach, last time I saw you, you destroyed most of the Ghost program."

"Shame I missed a few Ghosts, Wolf, but I don't think you'll be walking away with just a missing arm this time."

"Kill the half breed traitor!" Wolf snarled, but by then I was already moving. My hand glowed and I launched a void sphere through the first Ghost's stomach, spun around firing my pulse rifle into the second, and threw a knife into the third's head as the 4th Ghost fired where I stood 5 seconds before. I turned towards the 4th Ghost and sprinted forward faster than any human, and landed a single punch to his stomach, with the force of a car, and sent him flying off the ridge to the valley floor below.

My eyes turned gold and Wolf's C-20A rifle exploded the instant he tried firing it, knocking him back to the edge of the ridge. "How about one last fight, so you can die with some honor, huh Wolf?"  
"Go to hell traitor," he said, as he lunged at me, slamming his metal fist into my kidney. I coughed up some blood and started backing up as Wolf threw punch after punch with incredible speed at me, for a human that is. I ducked under a punch and landed a cross against his metal arm, causing the metal to shriek as it tore apart. "Guess that's it for you Wolf."  
"You're coming with me," He growled as he pulled out a knife and lunged for my chest. I turned to the side just in time and the knife imbedded its self in my shoulder, instead of my chest, as I kicked Wolf off the ridge and watched as his broken body landed in front of the strike force.

The entire strike force stopped advancing and looked upwards at me, and then started firing. I leapt backwards as spikes and bullets shot past me and I ripped the knife out of my arm, causing blood to drip down my suit arm. "Jule, activate the suits regeneration please"  
"Already on it Alex, blood flow has already stopped."  
"Thank you."  
I grabbed my rifle and my sword, sprinted towards the edge, and leaped into the air, deflecting bullets off my sword or sending them back to the shooters with my mind. I slammed into the ground in the middle of the marines and started shooting and slashing through them. I slid across the ground as bullets went over my head, killing the marine behind me and I jumped up to my feet, cutting another marines head off in the process. My eyes turned gold once again and Gauss Rifles floated all around me and started firing into the crowd of marines as I started moving towards the tanks.

I slashed through a Marauder, fired a burst of energy into a second's head and crushed a 3rd with a wave of psionic energy. The Gauss Rifles clicked empty and I dropped them to the ground as my eyes returned to normal and throw a large sphere of void energy up into the air and sprinted forward as it split off and rained void spheres down onto the last of the Marauders and Marines, killing them. I leapt onto the closest siege tank and slashed clean through the barrel with my sword and leapt to the next as bullets pinged off the tanks armor from the Goliaths. The siege tanks barrel swung around and slammed into me, sending me 20ft across the ground, as the remaining tanks and the Goliaths closed in around me. I stood up, grinning underneath my suit's mask and said, "Big mistake guys." I roared, my eyes turned gold and I reached out with my mind, leaped into the air, and slammed the Goliaths and tanks into each, resulting in a satisfying fireball.

I sheathed my sword, slung my rifle over my back, and started walking out of the valley towards my drop ship as I turned on my comm and said, "General Kiros, the strike force is dead, and your base is safe, now pay up."  
"Yes yes, I'm sending the credits now Alex, you know we could always use someone like you to help us take down the Domin-"  
"Already said no Kiros," I snapped and shut the comm off and entered the ship and powered it up. I set the ship on autopilot, typed in coordinates, sat down and closed my eyes as the ship took off and accelerated up out of atmosphere.

Chapter 2

I ran across the rubble strewn streets of Tarsonis, leading a group of kids with me as an Ultralisk burst through a partially collapsed house and charged at us. I leapt up and over its massive Kaiser Blades and landed on its head, firing 20 bursts of concentrated energy into its thick head from my Pulse Rifle as it slammed its head into a wall trying to shake me off. I planted an explosive mine on its head and got ready to jump away as a Hydralisk slithered out of the rubble and shot one of its spines into my shoulder, causing me to lose my balance and send me flying as the Ultralisk kept stomping around. I hit a large chunk of concreate and collapsed to the ground as the Ultralisk towered over me, its bloodlust heavily radiating from its mind.

I hit the detonator and the mine went off, causing blood to spatter everywhere as the dead Ultralisk dropped to the ground and I brought my rifle up and shot the Hydralisk in the head. I got to my feet, wiped off the blood from my mask, motioned for the kids to follow and climbed over a large pile of rubble to the drop ship. I opened the bay door and told everyone to get in, as I walked into the cockpit and brought the ship online. Once everyone was on board, I sealed the bay and set the ship on a course for the Sons of Korhal flagship, Hyperion, and sat back as the ship accelerated upwards. I looked out the view ports, down at the dwindling city and my mind drifted to all the lives lost today, 'This isn't right,' I thought. The ship landed silently in the hangar bay and powered down, as I walked out of the ship, and headed towards the bridge.

The doors slide open without a sound and I stepped onto the bridge, to find Arcturus Mengsk waiting for me. "You and the rest of the Ghosts have done good work today."  
"Doesn't feel like it sir, we lost so many, and for what? Billions died down there, and for what, so you could take control? This is no better than the Confederacy."  
"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way Alex," He gave a small nod and I collapsed with a searing pain in the back of my head as 5 Marines in Combat armor circled around me, all with their guns aimed at me. "Prepare him to be sent out to the Ghost Academy to be mind wiped, and kill the kids he brought with him as well," Arcturus said, and walked out of the bridge. "Damn you Mengsk," I said as a Marine slammed the butt of his rifle into the back of my head.

I sat bolt upright in the pilot seat of the drop ship as the ship landed in the hangar bay of the massive ancient Teraxundos warship, I shut down the ship, opened the bay door and walked out into the hangar. "Jule, is the rest of the ship online yet?" "Nope, it's going to be another week or 2 before everything is online, for now it's only the essentials," Jule said, his voice echoing throughout the hangar. I turned and walked out of the giant, mostly empty room and walked down a long hall towards the bridge, lights turning on as I walked and shut off after I passed. I walked into the bridge and the lights flickered on and a holographic mini Ghost appeared on my shoulder, "You have a holomessage waiting for you Alex." "Why do you always have to use that image?" "So we remember all of the Ghosts who have died for us to get this far."

"Right…," I said and sat down in the captain's chair and played the message.

A man in a black Specter suit appeared on the holoprojecter, "Hello again Alex, it would seem we could use your help. We are planning something big, but after some unfortunate events….we are undermanned. If you help us, we will pay you 500k credits once the job is done, and I'm sure a lot of people will be very grateful. Come to these coordinates if you are interested," the man said and the message ended. I sighed and stood up, "Jule, take us to the coordinates and tell them we are willing to help," I said. The stars disappeared on screen as the ship warped out of the system heading towards the Specters.

I got up out of the chair and walked out of the bridge, heading towards the mess hall, my footsteps deafening in the complete silence of the ship. The door to the mess hall slide open and the lights flickered on as I walked in. I walked over to the old fridge, opened it, grabbed the first drink I saw and sat down at a nearby table as a tv played silently in the corner of the room, showing images of the latest 'heroic' Dominion victory. 'If only they knew the monster their beloved emperor really was,' I thought and downed the drink. I looked around the empty room, my gaze resting on each piece of alien artifact, the unused guns and swords of long dead friends, and the shutdown black and red Powered Combat Suit in the corner. I sat back and let memories wash over me.

Chapter 3

My eyes flashed open and I was sealed inside of a stasis chamber, screaming in agony. The chamber shattered, the liquid inside flooded out, and I dropped to the ground. My skin felt like it was on fire, my mind felt a lot clearer all of a sudden, and I could see every little detail of my surroundings. I looked at my hands and my skin resembled the Protoss' skin, a fresh wave of pain hit me, and with it came a sick realization as to why I was in the chamber, I was their latest genetic experiment. I struggled to my feet and looked around at the other stasis chambers. My eyes flared gold and the stasis chambers shattered, which should not be possible with my Psi Index of 6.2. The other occupants of the chambers fell to the ground; I grabbed my hostile environment suit, put it on and ran out of the room.

I stumbled and leaned against the wall as memories flooded through my mind; Tarsonis, and every other mission I was sent on as a Ghost. 2 Ghosts ran around the corner, stopped short when they saw me, and raised their rifles. "ON THE GROUND NOW!" shouted the closest Ghost.

"I'm sorry, I can't willingly be taken back to the Dominion now that I remember everything. You 2 have a choice, you can break the hold the Dominion has on you and help me stop the monster you call Emperor, or you can die as slaves of the Dominion, your choice." They looked at each other, then back at me, and started to squeeze the triggers on their rifles. My eyes flared, the closest Ghost slammed into the ceiling so hard that bones could be heard breaking, and I sprinted forward as the second ghost fired his rifle at where I used to be a second ago. I grabbed his rifle, bent it without much resistance and kicked him into the wall, hard enough to break his back, the first Ghost fell to the ground and I brought down part of the ceiling on top of them, all within 5 seconds.

I tried to stop my hands from shaking, not really succeeding, and started walking down the hall as a million questions filled my mind. 'What exactly did they do to me' I thought as I made my way around the corner and towards a door that brought me out into a large open area that probably served as the landing pads, but now it was a warzone.

A rocket streaked overhead and slammed into a bunker, gutting it in a giant explosion of fire, and the screams of dying Dominion Marines rose of the constant sound of Gauss Rifle fire. A group of about 50 Marines was spread out in a loose half circle around a troop transport, taking cover behind makeshift barricades and firing up the hill at a set of bunkers. A 5 man Ghost squad silently moved to flank the Marine force, and despite the ghosts being cloaked I could still clearly sense where they were. I rolled under a volley of Impaler spikes being shot back at the troop transport, grabbed a fallen Gauss Rifle, and ran towards the Ghosts, firing at them. They turned and fired at me, I rolled under the first few shots, my eyes flared gold, and I sent the next bullet shooting back through a Ghost's heart.

I ducked down behind a large piece of fallen debris, as bullets pinged overhead while I edged around the side of the debris and fired a clip of Impaler spikes into the closest Ghost, bringing him down. A 3rd Ghost spun me around slammed the butt of her rifle into my head, and I fell to the ground as the last 3 Ghosts circled around me.

"What do we do with him?" asked the 4th Ghost.

"He's still one of us isn't he? Shouldn't we take him back to the Director?" the 5th Ghost questioned.

"No, he's too dangerous to be allowed to live," the female Ghost replied and put the barrel of her rifle to my head.

A volley of Impaler spikes tore through the 5th Ghost, sending him sprawling to the ground, and a person in a black and red, modified, Dominion Powered Combat Suit, slammed into the 4th Ghost, and brought their fists down on the Ghosts head, shattering his skull. The final Ghost started to turn towards the soldier, starting to bring her rifle up to fire, I kicked her legs out, caught her rifle as she fell, and fired a bullet into her head.

"Thanks," I said as I loaded a fresh clip into the rifle.

"No problem, names Victor Ryke," Victor said as he flipped up his suits visor.

"You and your troops were ordered to support me on a few missions, right?"

Victor nods and our comms crackled to life, "Sir, we have the charges set up at the core of the facility, but the Dominion forces have us pinned down here. We can't hold them back for much longer, but we will make sure they don't disarm the charges before they go off," the Marine said and the comm went dead. 5 Vikings soared over head and 3 of them transformed and slammed into the ground as mechs with chain-guns attached to their arms. "Can you buy me 5 minutes?" I asked. "Yeah, good luck. Get some rockets on those Vikings!" Victor ordered as he ran back to the rest of the Marines, and a rocket slammed into the first Viking, tearing it to shreds, and Impaler spikes started hitting the other 2.

I ran towards the door I walked out of the building through, the door exploded outwards, I slid under it, and a single Ghost, an agent called Wolf, due to his extreme hunting and tracking abilities, appeared in the smoke filled entrance. I rolled to my feet and fired the entire clip at him, but the bullets stopped in midair, a few inches in front of Wolf. "Oh-," the bullets shot back towards me, I rolled under them and then a psionic wave hit me, sending me flying back, slamming into the ground. I struggled to my feet and tried to throw the broken door at him with my mind as he walked towards me, but I fell to my knees with a searing sharp headache from over using my psionics. Wolf started punching me in the face, again and again; my mask absorbed the first few punches, then cracked into pieces and the next hit brought the sound of my nose breaking.

With each hit the world got fuzzier for me, I caught his next punch in a weak attempt to save myself, but he brought his knee up, with lightning speed, into my chin. My head snapped back and I fell backwards, catching glimpses of the Vikings advancing to the troop ship, and then the world went black. I opened my eyes to find Wolf holding me in the air by my neck, just barely letting enough air into my lungs, Vikings kept shooting an unending hail of bullets at the Marines, as about 20 Ghosts laid prone on the high ground surrounding them, taking potshots at any exposed Marine. A Marine fell to the ground with a hole in their visor, joining the other 9 dead Marines. The world suddenly became bathed in fire as the main building was torn to shreds, leaving nothing but a giant crater and burning rubble in the place of the building, the edge of the crater was only a couple yards behind us. The explosion sent Wolf and the Viking mechs staggering, but Wolf tightened his grip on my neck as looked around for any surviving Ghosts.

My eyes flared gold, a Gauss Rifle shot into my hand, and I brought the bayonet up through his shoulder, almost severing his arm. Wolf howled in pain, dropped me to the ground, and through the searing pain in my head, I hit him with a wall of psionic energy, sending him over the edge of the crater. 2 smaller explosions came from the mechs as I struggled to my feet, and I spit out blood onto the ground, I could feel my right eye swelling shut as well. The marines started moving back towards their ship, carrying the dead and wounded with them as they ran. I limped into the troop bay of their ship a couple of minutes later, and I looked down at the destruction we had caused as the ship lifted into the air, heading towards orbit. "Ah hell," Victor growled as the remaining 2 Vikings shot towards us. "Open the bay door, I'll make sure they won't be an issue," I said as I walked away from the view port towards the door as Victor opened it. My eyes flared gold again and I focused on the fighters, ignoring the red hot agony in my head, they slammed into each other, exploding, and what was left of them fell back towards the planet. I stepped back as the door sealed shut as we left atmosphere, I fell to the ground and blacked out.

Chapter 4


End file.
